Hearts that don't exist
by Skyward-Wolf
Summary: Roxas is new to the organization and needs to be shown the ropes about how things work, and Axel the guy. But when one of them wants to be more than friends and the other doesn't understand how nobodies can love how do things turn out. Axel x Roxas slight Zexion x Demyx Reviews are appreciated
1. The New Guy

**Chapter 1: The New Guy**

"Let us all welcome one of the Keyblade's chosen one" spoke a tanned skinned man with silver long hair with spikes at the top, named Xemnas. He sat from his throne that overlooked the young boy from a high distance. His golden eyes watching every movement of the boy, but not just him, 10 others were doing the same. "welcome number XIII, Roxas to the organization".

The new member, Roxas had spikey ash blonde hair and aqua blue eyes about the age of 15. Along with Xemnas and everyone else in the room were wearing black leather coats that had a single giant zipper running down the middle, with some chains hanging near the collar. Roxas tried hard not to make eye contact with any of the other members, ocasionally looking back a red spikey haired, tall slender man named Axel. Axel had picked him up and brought him here, to the world that never was. Roxas's eyes met Axel's emerald green eyes, hoping to find comfort of what was going on, he didn't remember what had happened before Axel had brought him here, no memory at all except for the fact that he was a member of this Organization XIII.

The red head just smiled back, patting him on the shoulder. Roxas finally made eye contact with Xemnas, along with some of the other members. What caught his eye was a girl, the only girl member sitting up there smirking at him. She had blonde hair, but the style reminded Roxas of a grass hopper. His gaze fell back to Xemnas as he spoke, talking about something called "Kingdom hearts" and how he will start work tomorrow.

"This concludes our meeting." finally said Xemnas as they all began to leave, Roxas stared at the floor looking at this odd looking symbole. Chattering filled the room as the members grouped together but Roxas didn't really want to join them, what would he even conversate about? he couldn't remember a thing. Axel placed a hand on to Roxas's left shoulder, yanking him out of his little day dream.

"Hey, come on let me show you around" replyed Axel to Roxas's little jump. Roxas followed along as Axel made small talk with passing by members. "That mowhawk guy that I was talking with, that's Demyx. He loves music, all that kind of stuff but he's a bit...bubbly if you know what I mean". Roxas looked back at Demyx then back to Axel, he smiled and said "got it memorized?". Roxas rolled his eyes, due to the fact that Axel basically said that after every line.

Throughout the entire tour, Roxas was silent. Trying to memorize who his co-workers were to where certain rooms were located. Axel glanced back at the kid, hoping he'd say something. He finally lead him to his own room, which suprisingly was across the hall of Axel's. "Well will you look at that, we're right across of each other. Here go take a look inside" said Axel as he pushed open the door, allowing Roxas to walk in. "It's not much, but everyones room is like that, except for our boss along with Xigbar, and Saix...kiss ups I tell you."

Roxas scanned the room. Locating a single window, with a bathroom and a bed. The symbole he saw earlier seemed to be used all over the room. Roxas walked over to a drawer next to the bed and opened it. Seemed to be filled with checker board sleeping shorts with shirts that said "Organization XIII, No. XIII" but other than that just seemed to be black pants for his coat and socks. He shut the drawer and took a seat on his bed, he looked back toward Axel as if to say "Get out".

Axel took the hint and smiled scratching the back of his head, "I better leave now, gotta get some rest for that mission tomorrow. I'll be working with you for this first week..so I'll be seing you". Axel was halfway out the door when he heard Roxas mumble his name. He turned to see Roxas blankly staring at him, then to the symbole.

"Axel...what, is that?..."said Roxas plainly as he continued to stare at the symbole. Axel's emerald eyes stared quickly followed Roxas's and saw the symbole.

He let out a little chuckle. "You finally talked... well that's a nobody symbol. That's basically what we are...nobodies.". Roxas's gaze went to the floor beneath him, then up at the ceiling as he layed back onto his bed. Axel smiled and grabbed the door knob and slowly pulled it behind him, "goodnight Roxas". and shut the door. Axel let out a sigh, and smiled at the ground as he kept his hand onto the door knob.

"What are you smiling about?" asked a long blue haired man as he walked down the hall and leaned against a wall. Axel was started, and quickly wiped that smile off his face and let go off the door knob.

Axel walked across to his own room and turned to the blue haired guy. "Nothing Saix, what are you doing here? whay aren't you in Xemnas's lap being his little lap dog" replyed Axel with a hint of sass in the last few words. Saix growled a bit, he was known for always being like a 2nd in command, even if Xigbar was the 2nd person to join the organization. Axel turned away from his door and crossed his arms over his chest. "What, did Xemnas tell you to come here to tell me something?".

Saix glared at Axel then turned his back on him. "No, he didn't send me. I just wanted to see an old friend". Saix left before Axel could say anything. He rolled his eyes and finally left, making his way into the room and flop onto the bed. He kicked off his boots and stared at the ceiling, slowly falling asleep.


	2. An Unreavealed Light

**Chapter 2: An Unrevealed Light**

The next morning arrived, but the sky just looked the same...darkness. Axel shifted a bit as he felt something poke him in the side. As a reaction he slapped it away, stopping it for awhile until it happened again. "mjkhfwhat?" mumbled Axel as he slowly opened his eyes, noticing a blurry blonde figure. Staring awkwardly at the figure until the blurryness subsided and noticed it was Roxas. He freaked a bit and slid off the side Roxas wasn't on, pulling the blanket with him. Roxas stared blankly at the startled Axel, irritated at how he 'overreacted'.

Axel glanced at Roxas as he was wearing just his checkerboard boxers and the Organization XIII shirt. Axel smirked at how adorable Roxas look, although his expression proved otherwise. He threw his blankets back onto the bed and brushed his hair back. "Seems like your at home Roxas." axel laughed as he got back up and sat on the bed. Axel looked around the room, to find his coat hung up near the door and forgot that he had taken it off and just slept in his black pants.

Roxas glanced at Axel's bare upper body as he waited for Axel to finally ask what he wanted. Axel noticed that he was looking at him, and smirked "what, you checking me out?". Roxas glared and crossed his arms.

"I just wanted to know if you had toothpaste. I can't find any in my room." Roxas said in an irritated tone. 'I mean what the hell was I suppost to look at, since you were playing with the sheets?' thought Roxas as he leaned against the door frame. He heard a door open in the hall. As he turned he noticed that Demyx was ready to go, heading out to...well where ever his mission was. And here he was, not ready, waiting for a simple yes or no from his partner.

"Sorry Rox for keeping you waiting, but here." replied Axel, catching Roxas by surprise as he handed the toothpaste over. While he was paying attention to Demyx, Axel seemed to have quickly got up and grabbed the paste. Roxas didn't quite catch what Axel called him so he didn't get upset.

"t-thanks, Axel" replied Roxas as he turned and went back to his own room. Roxas finished getting ready and went to this room that looked like a giant living room, that's were everyone would just hang and do whatever. Sitting in one of the couches was Axel, he seemed to be talking with Marluxia. Roxas first though that Marluxia was a girl due to the pink hair and obsession with roses until he actually said he wasn't. Next to Marluxia was the girl that caught his eye when he first came here...Larxene.

Larxene seemed to be having a good time until she caught sight of Roxas. He smile faded and she nudged Axel. Axel turned to Roxas waved, and spoke his last words to the two. Axel made his way to Roxas and laughed, "man, you look like a zombie. Got that Keyblade of yours?". He nodded and made it materialize into his hand and heard whispears from the other members.

Axel waved his hand and a dark portal appeared, allowing Roxas to go in first , following after him. After the two left the portal disappeared. Roxas's eyes widened a bit at the scenery, the sky was filled with twilight but noticed that no one was in sight. Axel chuckled at Roxas, as he had a look of amazement in his eye "You don't remember being here Roxas?, this is where I came to pick you up.". Roxas looked up to Axel as he tried to remember being here. "When we met, we went up to that clock tower and had some, some sea salt ice cream." replied Axel as he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes remembering it easily since it was actually a couple of days ago...

Roxas couldn't get a clue really, but he did remember about meeting Axel. "So what are we suppose to do today?" asked Roxas as he looked around the quiet town. As he looked toward a particular area he saw a small little creature scamper off. "Axel...what was that?".

Axel had created some flames, summoning his twin chakram, "that my friend, was a heartless, they're the enemies but we need em. See your the only one that can actually release those hearts to add on to Kingdom Hearts.". As soon as Roxas materialized his Keyblade, a heartless group surrounded them. The two worked together to fight off the group, and after that went around the rest to destroy the rest. Roxas seemed a bit tired due to the fact that this seemed to be his first mission on the field. "Out of breath already Roxas?, come on lets go get some ice cream" said Axel as he walked toward the clock tower.

"y-yeah i'm tired...cause i did m-most of the running". replied Roxas as he was bent over trying to catch his breath. He took three breaths then finally followed Axel. As Axel bought the ice cream, he made his way up to the top of the clock tower, taking a seat on the edge taking another few breaths. Axel brought the ice cream up, took a seat and handed one to Roxas, he took a bite and thanked Axel. The two made small conversations about the organization and friendship.

As days passed Roxas and Axel bond became closer and closer, and had many missions together. Roxas learned much about the heartless, and different techniques on how to beat them. Sometimes Axel wasn't available for a mission with Roxas, so Roxas ended up working with others but was much quieter than he would be with Axel.

"Hey Axel, why do you have so many missions at castle oblivion? You bearly have time to hang with me and eat ice cream" asked Roxas as he layed on his bed staring at the ceiling. Axel played with things on Roxas's desk that he obtained from missions he and Roxas went on. It hurt him that he couldn't always be with Roxas on a mission, he had to deal with certain members. "Axel?...". He snapped out of his trance and faced his partner, he had grown a special liking toward him, a very special liking and would do anything to keep him out of harms way.

Axel looked into his aqua blue eyes and sighed "It's just, I gotta help Marluxia and them set things out." Roxas sat up and watched Axel pick up a popsicle stick that Roxas had kept then placed it back down. "I'm gonna go get some shut-eye Rox, for tomorrow..." making his way to the door right when Roxas said something.

Roxas gave a confused look at Axel, "did you just call me Rox?". Axel froze and couldn't believe he had just said that. See he had created a little nickname for him, occasionally he called him that but he would never noticed, until now. Roxas laughed "man you must really be tired of some sort, well see yah later Axel".

Axel closed Roxas's door behind him and let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. He needed to talk to someone, a friend he had before Roxas...Demyx. He quickly walked to Demyx's room and barged in to him playing his Sitar. "Dem we need to talk", Demyx was cool with people calling him that for short, he didn't really mind.

He was wearing a blue t-shirt along with some black shorts. He strummed his last note then looked up toward Axel. "What's up Axel?" he replied in a cheerful tone,and moved some music sheets off his bed so Axel could sit but instead he sat on his desk which was the only uncluttered thing to.

The red-head thought for a moment then said "Dem I think, I think I like Roxas...or love..."blurted out Axel as he scratched the back of his head. Demyx's face was priceless

Demyx placed his sitar on his bed, "I thought you had a thing for Larxene?".

"HAD...I mean Roxas grew on me. He's just so adorable, and amazing." replied Axel as he placed a foot onto the chair near the desk he was sitting on. "I have this urge to protect him, and stuff. Larxene...eh whatever the heartless can take her." Demyx laughed.

"Try to make him fall for you or something..." suggested Demyx as he strummed another note on the sitar. "He might like you back." Axel shrugged, not really sure if he should follow what Demyx said. He stood and was ready to leave until he noticed a certain tune that Demyx played, he never heard him play it before.

"Dem, why are you playing a song like that?" asked Axel as he held up a music sheet, not understanding a single thing. He was able to read a lyric before Demyx snatched it away.

"Uh well I'm falling for someone too..." replied Demyx, but before he could say who it was, Axel waved and left. Demyx Sighed, and began to play again.


	3. Best Friends'

**Chapter 3: 'Best Friends'**

After Axel left Roxas thought for a while. 'Rox?...a nickname? why would he call me that.'. He ran his hand through his spikey ash-blonde hair, he was tired from a mission he went on earlier with lexaeus he nearly knocked out during the mission. After the thoughts of some things, a thought of Axel would pop right in and distract him from what he was originally thinking. Roxas smiled and let out a little sigh. 'Rox...what if...nah it couldn't be true...". Roxas quickly sat up and tried to shake that thought out of his mind.

He decided he would go out to the main room, where everyone would be hanging out, and to go and relax. As he did he sat on a couch, next to Zexion and a space away Xigbar. Roxas sat there for a bit, clearing his mind until someone broke the silence. "Hey kiddo, how ya been?" asked Xigbar. He smirked a bit as Roxas nodded to reply. Zexion glanced up from the book he was reading. Xigbar leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, "you know I always hear Axel talk about you, it's so irritating." he paused, "but really I don't see whats so special about you kiddo. Just cause you have a keyblade?...".

The room filled with silence. Roxas looked toward the one eyes organization member since he lost the other, "I don't really know myself...but what does Axel even say?" asked roxas. Zexion closed his book and placed it on his lap.

"He talks about how you changed him...how he actually has someone to care about." said Zexion, as he fixed his coat riddled with wrinkles. He looked toward Roxas emotionless. Roxas let those words sink in, and noticed over the weeks he was here that Axel tried to be with him as much as possible. He wanted to talk with Axel right away about this, but remembered that he said he needed rest. But to Roxas's surprise he saw Axel coming from Demyx's room. Axel and him had made eye contact before the red-head disappeared back into his room.

Xigbar laughed, causing Roxas to quickly turn his head. He shrugged, got up and left. Creating a portal to some world. After the he left zexion whispered "you know, with the way he talks, i think he might like you". Roxas coughed at the idea, 'we're just friends...' thought Roxas as his face grew a light shade of red. Zexion chuckled and actually smiled.

Roxas got a bit upset and decided to not talk to Axel, but instead to take a nap. He left Zexion by himself to read his book, and went back to his room. Kicking his shoes off, flopping onto the bed and let sleep overtake him. He ended up waking up hours later, due to a knock at his door. His weary eyes focused on a head popping up from his door, sitting up and recognizing his friend. "A-axel?...what time is it?"

Axel slipped into the room and took a seat next to Roxas on the bed. "Uh 10;43 pm. I gotta tell yah something. Well, i'll tell yah later, but wanna get some ice cream?" asked Axel as he shook Roxas, preventing him from falling asleep. Roxas Shook his head, to wake himself more up.

He looked up to Axel, "so you woke me up...at 10;43 to get ice cream?" and replied in a sarcastic tone. Axel was serious, which made Roxas suspicious of what he had to tell him. "Okay yeah, let me get ready first.". Roxas got up from the bed and traveled toward the bathroom, splashing hot water onto his face. 'he's probably have something really urgent to tell me, waking me up at this time' thought Roxas along with how he was going to go back to sleep for his mission tomorrow. After wiping the now cool water off his face he fixed his hair then left.

As soon as the door opened, Axel already had a portal to go. Roxas followed after him, appearing back in twilight town. After the countless missions here in Twilight town he learned there was a reason why Twilight town was called twilight town...because the town was forever stuck in twilight, between light and darkness even if it was 11;00 in the night. The two made their way to the clock tower with their usual sea salt ice cream.

The first few moments they said nothing to each other. Just small nibbles on the sweet but salty ice cream. The wind caught a wrapper from something and blew it right in front of the two catching only Roxas's eye when he noticed that Axel was looking at him. Roxas looked away focusing on the light blue ice cream, "so how was your mission?".

Axel looked away, "fine". Another long pause between the two. Roxas grew impatient as to why Axel wasn't telling him what he needed to. "hey look..um so...", Axel couldn't really form a sentence.

"your ice cream is melting" replied Roxas as he took the last bite of his. Placing the stick to his side, as he turned he jumped due to the fact that Axel was closer to him. "um Axe-"said Roxas as he was cut off by Axel, who was kissing him. Roxas's mind went blank as his best friend just leaned in and kissed him. 6 seconds passed before Roxas actually processed what was going on and pushed the red-head away. "W-what the hell Axel!?" shouted Roxas, scaring some birds hiding in the clock tower. His face grew red as he backed away into the wall.

He hoped that Roxas wouldn't have done that, he thought things would be fine even if things weren't planned correctly. "Roxas let me explain!..." replied Axel, trying to keep calm. He stood up, slowly walking toward the stunned Roxas but Roxas was just moving further and further away.

Roxas made sure he was at a distance away from his so called 'best friend'. His face still red, "Explain What!? Why You Just Kissed ME!" he remembered what Axel had told him about 'friendship'. "Is this What Friends Do!?". He remained in a shocked expression, but was bubbling into some feeling he couldn't understand. His heart was racing.

Axel had lost his cool, he thought he was just gonna loose his best friend, due to a fact that Axel had a liking to be more than friends. "N-no they don't. Roxas, I-I wanted to say that I like you, more than just best friends...". He inched closer, "I think, I love you".

That word, 'love' stuck in Roxas's head. Another flashback of this couple that he saw one time when he was doing a mission. He asked a member what they were and they explained, but along with that they explained how it could be impossible for a nobody to love since they lack a heart. "..." roxas was at a loss of words, not knowing what to say. He couldn't tell what he felt, if he felt the same. He just knew he needed to not be around Axel. He backed up and made a run from the clock tower, leaving Axel behind.

The red-head raised a hand trying to mutter something out, hoping Roxas would stop but it was usless. He did see Roxas run off somewhere, but decided not to follow. His little make believe heart had shattered, he was rejected, and lost his only true best friend. A rage grew within him as he had thought he made a stupid decision, he threw the sea salt ice cream as far as possible not caring if it were to land on somebody and went back home. As he appeared in the castle, everyone was in the main room having chatting, and now staring at him.

"Hey Axel wh-" said Demyx as he realized that Axel looked totally pissed off with a hint of sadness. Silence fell in the room, Xigbar smirked, while larxene looked like she didn't care at all. "wheres Roxas?" asked Demyx, as everyone also began to wonder that. alas Axel still ignored him and just made his way to his room.

Marluxia mumbled something and Xigbar replied. "SHUT THE FUCK UP XIGBAR!" shouted Axel from down the hall as he heard what the two said. 'I think he's pissed cause Roxas didn't feel the same', 'well of course, why would Roxas even like him anyway.'. Axel slammed his door, leaving the group in whispers. Axel grew even more mad that the other members actually had rumors that he liked Roxas. I mean everyone here has a thing for everyone else, but they choose to pick on the person who Axel finally like liked. He sat at his desk, head down regretting everything that happened that night.

Meanwhile in Twilight Town, Roxas had sat himself down in a quite alleyway. He couldn't decide if he should be shocked or pissed for kingdom hearts sake he didn't know if he had feelings for his Axel anyway. No warning, no hints he noticed from Axel that he liked him, just a straight up kiss on the lips. His pulse was racing, but he wasn't sure why. Along with that he couldn't decide if he and Axel would still be friends.

"...love. He likes me more than a best friend" softly spoke Roxas, but shook his head at that statement. "nobodies can't love...they don't have hearts". After about an hour he decided it was time to go home, hoping he wouldn't make contact with Axel, or with any other members but ended up hoping wrong. Many eyes landed on him, and whispers floated around again.

Not wanting to talk to anyone he quickly made his way to his room and laid on his bed. Not bothering to change his out fit he just tried his hardest to sleep, even if he wasn't and he accomplished that goal.


	4. Reality

**Chapter 4: Reality**

The next morning seemed to come too fast for Roxas. He didn't really want to talk to Axel, making it awkward for the both of them, since they had a mission together. He lazily got out of bed, he decided to take a warm shower to wash away the thoughts. As he got out of the shower he wiped the mirror to see his reflection. His hair always defied gravity, always staying spikey and up. He sighed, knowing that the shower failed at making his thoughts go away. He couldn't stop thinking of how Axel just kissed him like that...he just went for it.

Roxas finished getting ready, took a breath and opened the door. As he walked toward Demyx grabbed Roxas by the shoulder and began to walk with him. "w-whoa, Demyx you scared me..." replied Roxas as he gripped his coat near his chest. Demyx just laughed.

Demyx patted Roxas a couple times on his back and placed his arm around his shoulder, "Today we're gonna go on a mission today, Axel had to go back to castle oblivion, and won't be back till next week". Roxas relieved a breath he held in, glad from having a awkward chat with Axel, but at the same time he felt sad that Axel had to go. Roxas never did talk to demyx, it was always Axel. That brought him up to another thought, what if him and Axel weren't friends anymore...who would he talk to. He didn't really connect easily with anyone else except the red-head.

Throughout the entire mission Demyx talked on and on about random things, music, and his sitar. He got really excited when Roxas said he liked music, but not the types Demyx liked. Eventually after a while, Demyx brought up the topic of Axel. "Look Demyx, I don't think we should talk about hi-" said Roxas, but to no avail Demyx just started saying all the good things about the read head.

"Ya know Roxas, Axel likes you, alot. And he really cares about you, he tells me he worries about you when he goes on missions to castle oblivion." said Demyx cheerfully as they walked around Twilight town. Roxas blushed a bit, but it faded quickly. "Roxas...what happened last night? he looked sad but was mad yesterday." asked Demyx, not taking a clue that the question was kinda invading Roxas's person space.

A flash back of last night played through Roxas's mind, causing him to sigh heavily, trying to debate wether to tell Demyx or not, cause he actually seemed to care. "Demyx...he, he kissed me." the shock on his face was hysterical, but Roxas Wasn't laughing he kept the most serious face possible.

"AWW How Adorable, he finally decided to make a move on you." replied Demyx as he began to jump around, causing the few citizens of the town to look. Roxas fixed his hood of his coat to hide how embarrassed he look.

"It's not like I l-wait, what do you mean finally?" asked Roxas as he tried to calm Demyx down. Demyx giggled at how Roxas's face was blushing a bit, that kid just couldn't stop.

"He has always liked you ever since he met you, but only said he did yesterday. He wasn't sure, but he told me yesterday...I was happy for him." said Demyx

'So that's why I saw him leave his room' thought Roxas. "Demyx, please tell me exactly what he told you yesterday then."

Demyx spun around to face Roxas as he tapped a finger to his head, trying to remember yesterday. "well he said that he thought he liked you and thought you were amazing. I suggested to make you fall fo-...yeah he thought you were awesome". He smiled at Roxas, hoping he didn't hear the end.

"So he really did like me?, he said he loved me. How does a nobody love?" asked Roxas, confused as ever.

"Well...I'm not really sure. But it happens to everyone I think. See I even like someone Roxas...not sure how this love thing works but yah know...it just feels right. Reminds me of having a heart."

Roxas thought 'so we can love?'. "who do you like Demyx?" asked Roxas.

"Zexion...but don't tell him. Not yet."

Roxas nodded his head. "Demyx, do you know if any other members...love each other?"

"yeah, Marly has a thing with everyone when he can. Saix with the superior and such. But they aren't like fully committed." said Demyx "well come on lets go" as he created a portal to leave.

As the two arrived in the castle, Roxas went straight to his room, not saying by to Demyx at all. Demyx waited for Axel in the main room, and as Axel arrived he winked to him and pointed to Roxas's room. Turns out Demyx and Axel made a plan to try and change Roxas's mind, saying Axel would be gone, and sweet talk Roxas. It took lots of convincing on Demyx's part to get Axel to follow along his actually smart plan. But even if they did, Axel couldn't help but let his rage out at castle oblivion, scaring some of the other members.

Axel held behind his back sea salt ice cream, hoping it would probably help with their plan. Demyx wished him good luck before sending him off. The red-head had second thoughts as he reached Roxas's door, a million results of what could happen played thought his mind, but he knocked and opened the door. Roxas jolted up at the knock, and was even more surprised that it was Axel since he wasn't suppost to be back till next week.

"uh A-Axel. What are you doing here, aren't you suppost to be at castle oblivion?" asked Roxas, as he remembered the things that Demyx said. Axel slid in to his room, and scratched the back of his head. Just before Roxas could say anything, he handed the ice cream to Roxas, which he gratefully took.

"Listen Roxas, about yesterday...I'm sorry" Said Axel, he fidgeted around, but tried to keep his cool. "I don't want to ruin this frien-"

"Axel...I, I think I might like you back" said Roxas as he blushed.

"As I was saying, I don- wait what?" asked Axel, pulse raising.

"Well...see I thought that was wierd cause, they said that love is useless since we have no hearts, but Demyx told me that everyone else liked someone...and I didn't say I didn't like the kiss." replied Roxas, blushing like crazy.

On the inside Axel was celebrating like crazy. His plan worked out perfectly, but the word maybe kept him on guard. Roxas wasn't quite sure he liked Axel but he was leaning more to the liking side. Axel took a seat next to Roxas on the bed and hugged him. Roxas smiled a bit, and hugged him back.

Roxas wasn't quite sure if he truly did like Axel. He would give Axel a chance to show him that nobodies could actually love, even if it stepped out of his friendzone. When Axel kissed Roxas, Roxas felt a little spark. He didn't know what to think of it, because he didn't really understand what just happened. After learning that Axel had liked him for so long, the spark that happened before seemed to grow bigger till it was a flame.

Roxas wanted to make see if he actually feel anything for Axel, leant in and kissed him. Axel. Before Axel could do anything else, he pulled away. Just to be funny Axel said, "you know we could do more of this if you wanted Roxy" as he smirked and leaned in over Roxas.

Roxas pushed Axel away with his foot and said, "I Might like you...and what now you're creating nicknames for me?" asked Roxas as he slipped away from Axel.

The red-head chuckled, and followed Roxas, "So we're in a relationship now?"

The blonde turned toward Axel, and crossed his arms, "I guess you could say that"

"Roxy, so what changed your mind?, yesterday you seemed you know" asked Axel hoping that wouldn't cause his lover to change his mind.

Roxas turned to Axel, "well, All the stories Demyx told me...and what I now know about love, along with whatever I felt when you kissed me.".

Axel smirked, still suspicious at how quick Roxas changed his mind, but was too happy topay that thought any attention. He pulled Roxas toward the chair next to his desk and sat, with Roxas sitting on his lap. "hey, just cause we're together now doesn't mean we can start doing things like this" said Roxas as a failed attempt to stop Axel, as he began kissing Roxas's neck. 'what the hell' thought Roxas.

"Well are you feeling what you felt last night when I do this?"asked Axel , showing a side of him Roxas wasn't used to. Roxas blushed, but grew a bit irritated at how his attempts went through one ear out the other, but he couldn't lie, it felt nice especially after a day of swinging a kwyblade around at quick moving heartless.

"y-yeah, but seriously w-we just got together Ax-el...OWw!" groaned Roxas as he pushed away from Axel getting up. "Did You just bit- That's gonna leave a Mark!" said Roxas as his voice raised a pitch.

Axel leaned back, "yeah, it's suppost to...cause you're mine now.". He found Roxas's reaction just adorable.

Mean While

"What do you think the two are doing?" asked Demyx after he heard Roxas's little scream.

Xigbar laughed, "most likely doing something that involves a bed...".

"That's the thing. Little Roxas hasn't seen that side of Axel like we have" replied Marluxia, causing Xigbar and Xaldin to crack up. "what's so funny?"

After taking a couple of breaths Xaldin said, "So you have seen a side of Axel, and how di you see that CERTAIN side of him?".

Marluxia flipped his pink hair out of his face, "It's a long story...".


	5. Day Off

**Chapter 5: Day off**

Things were going good for Axel and Roxas. The next morning seemed to be a morning Roxas couldn't wait for. The night before, Axel told him he would take him out on a 'date' to another world besides Twilight Town. Roxas only visited Twilight Town, so much that he knew his way around the entire town without needing a map. As Roxas got up to get ready, he looked in the mirror to notice a bite mark on his neck, and it was obviously noticable. 'Are you fricken kidding me Axel...' it hurt as he rubbed it. He looked around the bathroom for something to cover it, but alas to no avail.

He really didn't want any of the other members to see it, I mean that would be embarrassing. After spending about 5 minutes just looking at the mark, he just decided to get ready and do his best to keep others from looking at it. He tried to fix his hood so that the mark wouldn't show. It worked, until he would move his shoulder and the hood would fall back into original place. Finally giving up, he left the room and went to get some breakfast, only Vexen, Lexaeus, and Luxord were in the main room. When he made it to the kitchen, he was lucky this time only Zexion and Demyx were there.

"Morning Roxas!" said Demyx as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. Zexion also looked up from yet another book he was reading, smiled and took a sip of his coffee. Roxas placed a hand over the mark, making it look like he was scratching his neck. "So how was last night roxas? heard you scream." asked Demyx. Roxas sighed at the fact that Demyx automatically knew. "What did he leave on you?".

Roxas spun around from the fridge, and walked toward Demyx, he blushed as he uncovered the mark. Zexion closed his book to just look at the mark, Demyx brushed a hand over it causing Roxas to wince. "He said that I was his now" said Roxas as he went back to the fridge and looked around for something to eat.

"Yeah and you are." said Axel as he walked in. After greeting Demyx and Zexion he made his way to Roxas and kissed the mark.

Roxas pushed away, "hey, hey, hey. You're not leaving another one of those". Demyx 'awed' in the background.

"I promise I won't for now" said Axel as he finally kissed Roxas's lips, tasting the familiar mint toothpaste he let him borrow. Roxas smiled during the kiss and leaned against the counter where the food was. "why would you need food when you got me Roxy?" asked Axel as he pushed the food away and lifted Roxas onto the counter.

"Stop calling me that Axel, and i'm hungry. Seriously put me down." replied an irritated Roxas, he just wanted to make a sandwich then eat it in peace. Zexion covered Demyx's eyes with his book as Axel began to kiss Roxas, trying to deepen it. That attempt didn't last long as Roxas kicked him away and hopped of the counter. He struggled with making the sandwich due to Axel touching him and such. "What happened to you?, you weren't like this till I said I liked you in return" asked Roxas in an irritated tone.

"Hey I was nervous at first, it was hard to keep myself from being like this when I didn't know if you liked me back." replied Axel as he finally gave up and sat next to Demyx. Roxas quickly made his sandwich and sat across of Axel, giving half to him. Little conversations filled the air, as to how some missions were going. Turns out that Zexion was one of the members that would go to castle Oblivion. Today Roxas had a day off, along with Axel, and they decided to go visit this world called 'Destiny Island'. He was told their was a beach and palm trees and a main island.

After breakfast, the two left to Destiny Island. Roxas loved the scenery, and the ocean breeze too. Axel smiled as Roxas went off toward the water. As soon as Axel had told him their was a beach, he decided that under his coat would be checker board styled shorts along with a black tang top. He threw off the coat, since it was getting a bit hot and jumped into the water. "Wait up for me Roxas!" shouted Axel as he took off his coat also. He wore a red shirt with his usual black pants, kicking off his boots and rolling up his pants so he could at least step in.

Axel wasn't really liking the water since he was a fire type user, but he enjoyed seeing Roxas happy. He noticed that no one was around, but it was nothing to be concerned about. Out of all the times Axel visited here, no kids would be here at all. Roxas decided to take a break from swimming and decided to hug Axel, sadly he tripped and landed right on top, but he fulfilled his plan anyway. Axel's face was priceless, as the water from Roxas's clothes seeped onto Axel's.

Roxas laughed until Axel flipped him over, so that he was kneeling over him. "think that's funny don't you?" asked Axel as he held Roxas down by his hands. The red-head leaned in catching Roxas's lips with his, surprisingly Roxas didn't push away but allowed the kiss to deepen. Axel left his lips then trailed down his jaw line with kisses, until he reached his neck. Roxas didn't seem to care at all, or maybe he didn't even notice.

Sand was gathering in his hair as he tilted his head in the opposite direction Axel was in, exposing his neck. Everything seemed fine, until Axel bit down hard causing Roxas to try jolt away, but Axel's grip kept him down. "Ow, Axel that hurt, man now I gotta deal with another mark" replied Roxas as Axel decided to leave another on the crook of his neck. His eyes got watery, as Axel bit down making sure that it would leave a noticable mark. After that he let go of Roxas and rolled to the side.

He tried to rub the pain away as he slowly sat up. Knowing Axel wouldn't follow him in the water, he went there and tried his best to get the sand off his back and in his hair. After awhile, the marks didn't bother him but instead he had a sunburn on his shoulders. Placing the coat over it was one problem, but hiding now all 3 bit marks would prove another. As they arrived at the castle, only Larxene and Marluxia were hanging around.

"ooh, 3 marks nice job Axel" said Marluxia as his eyes caught a glimpse at Roxas's neck. Roxas's face grew red, but upset at how they were talking like he was a piece of paper and the marks were golden stars that he earned. Axel nodded at Marluxia, then smirked at Roxas.

Roxas made it to his room, saying goodbye to Axel, no matter how badly he wanted to come in. He threw his coat into this machine that would clean it in a matter of seconds, along with his tang top. Making his way to the bathroom, staring at the newly made marks and the sunburn he let out a sigh and took his second shower today. He also made sure that all the sand on his body was washed away. After he felt he was clean he reached for a towel, but touched nothing. "great, I left my towel outside".

He opened the door making sure no one was inside and just as he grabbed his towel Axel barged in wanting to tell him something. "Hey Roxas, I got something that could cure your sunbu-..." his emerald eyes running up and down Roxas's body. With his face growing red, he grabbed his towel and quickly wrapped it around his waist.

"Axel...You're Suppost To Knock FIRST!" yelled Roxas as he made his key blade materialize. He was pissed, probably because his sunburn was hurting. Axel backed up holding his arms up in surrender, but Roxas was inching closer and closer.

Axel threw the bottle at his bed, catching the angry Roxas's attention. "it'll heal your sunburn". Roxas moved toward the bottle, reading the label. "Man Roxy, why are you so sexy?". Roxas flung his keyblade at the red-head, luckily he dodged it. The keyblade made a loud clattering causing Marluxia and them to look.

Saix walked past the two, "Number XIII stop throwing things at him, no matter how much we'd like to turn him into a dusk." then walked on.

"Hey!" yelled Axel as he turned to the now gone Saix. "Bye Roxy" said Axel as he Quickly ran off, closing Roxas's door leaving him by himself.

Roxas sighed, finally getting back his peace. After choosing his clothes he changed, and took his newly cleaned clothes from the machine and placed them on his drawer. He left his shirt off so he could put the cool aloe onto his shoulders. He sighed, as the burning sensation from the his shoulders subsided. When he finished putting the cure on, he placed the bottle on top his desk and put his shirt back on. He decided to go an apologize to Axel, along with thanking him for the cure for his sunburn.

He knocked twice then poked his head through the door, seeing Axel laying on his bed with his own organization shirt and shorts, then entered. "Hey look, about earlier I-" said Roxas before Axel pulled him closer to him, letting Roxas land on top of him just like earlier at Destiny Island. Roxas began again, "I'm sorry about getting mad, and tha-" but was cut of by Axel's shh.

"You don't have to apologize, I should have knocked. But yah know, Roxy I love you" replied Axel as he shifted, so he was leaning against the head board. He motion for Roxas to come closer, and Roxas sighed, obeying his order. Roxas pecked him on the lips, but Axel pulled him closer. Whispering into his ear, "I love you so much Roxas". Roxas could feel his hot breath on his neck which sent a shiver down his spine.

"I love you too Axel" replied Roxas as Axel made him sit on his lap while facing him. the two shared a passionate kiss, exploring each others mouths, letting their tongues dance together. Of course Axel tongue dominated Roxas's. After that long heated kiss, Axel started trailing down Roxas's neck, this time just leaving little kisses. When the red-head reached the mark he left in the crook of his neck, he let his tongue glide over it releasing a tortured moan from Roxas. Axel smiled, "I thought it hurt roxas?"

Roxas blushed, trying hard to hold in another moan, "I-it did, but thiss feels n-nice...". Roxas placed his arms around Axel's neck, and Axel moved the both of them so that he Roxas was under him, causing Roxas to winced at the light pain he felt on his shoulders. Axel used one hand to hold him up and the other to explore blonde's body, while sharing another kiss. Things were heating up quickly as Roxas pulled Axel's hair and moaned loudly, until...

"Hey Axel! you won't believe what happened!?...Axel?" said the bubbly Demyx as he found the two nearly on the verge of fucking each others brain out. Axel looked up at the shocked Demyx, then looked at his flustered lover whos hair was messed up, along with his shirt and shorts. Roxas quickly let go of Axel, causing him to slip off the bed. "Were you guys havin-"

"Don't even finish that sentence" replied and irritated Axel as he ran a hand through his messy hair due to Roxas. He sat up and crossed his arms over his chest. "What is so important demyx that you had to bother us now?" asked the red-head as he helped up an embarrassed Roxas, who was trying to fix his clothes and hair.

Demyx blushed, "Remember the guy I liked?". Axel nodded and motioned for him hurry up. "well i finally asked him out...and he said yes!". Axel's mood completely changed as he got up to congratulate his friend. He felt happy, since Demyx tried hard to finally ask him out.

"wait, you mean Zexion?" asked Roxas as he coughed. Demyx jumped up and down, nodding crazily. Roxas smiled with the two, also happy for him.

"well, that was all. Don't worry I won't tell any one you guys were gonna play the bouncy bed game!" said Demyx as he left, loud enough to cause Marluxia to yell 'what!?'. Roxas panicked, and decided to not sit near Axel, in case the other members decided to come barging in.

"Hey Roxy come back..." said Axel, as Roxas decided that was enough and left for his room, locking the door behind him. Axel sighed, as he opened the door, Marluxia, Xigbar, and Luxord were hanging around his door.


End file.
